A Long Story
by Yuka Ai
Summary: Yami Siblings. Hidup mereka begitu berat. Di buang orangtua, hidup tanpa sosok orangtua. Hanya karena perbedaan ciri fisik. Cerita-cerita yang berubah-ubah genrenya. Tak tentu.. Yah, namanya juga petualangan; kadang Romance, kadang Angst, kadang Humor, kadang Adventure. Ya ikuti saja!
1. Chapter 1

"Ya, aku akan segera kabur.. tapi bersamamu," kata Kid sambil tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Long-Long Story**_

_**Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito by Aoyama Gosho.**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Setting: Indonesia (Yuki), Japan (Kaito)**_

_**Kaito/OC**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 - First Meet **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hergh.." Kid menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lebih tepatnya; berusaha.

"Haah! Bocah itu memang berbakat jadi detektif, tapi dia sama sekali nggak berbakat jadi dokter! Aku bisa mati kehabisan udara kalau dikurung di tempat pengap kayak begini!" cerocos/celotehnya tentang anak yang begitu saja meninggalkannya disini karena 'Organisasi Berjubah Hitam' yang dia sendiri tak begitu mengerti.

"Ugh.." hanya itu yang dikeluarkan mulutnya, saat kegelapan menghantamnya.

...

"Eeh, Opsir Yuki! Opsir Satou! Apa kalian lihat Conan?" Tanya Ran.

"Err.. Ya, tadi kami lihat dia di tangga ke gudang. Kenapa?" Kata Opsir Yuki, yang setelah ini akan kita sebut Yuki.

"Ohya, jangan libatkan kami ke kasus selama seminggu dulu! Si baka workaholic di sampingku ini harus istirahat 1 minggu!" Seru Opsir Satou, yang setelah ini akan kita sebut Miwako.

"Oh.. Yasudah, cepat dapat pacar ya, Opsir Yuki!"

"Hah? Apasih, Ran! Aku masih seumuran denganmu, kok!"

"Sama saja, ah!" Kolot Ran.

"Iya, deh.. Ohya, kalau ketemu Conan bilang aku mencarinya, ya!"

"Oke, Ran!" Jawab Miwako.

...

Yuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang di lantai paling atas, oh.. Apa taman atap di sebut lantai juga? Kalau begitu, 1 lantai sebelum lantai paling atas.

Para polisi sudah pulang, mereka kelelahan, meskipun sebenarnya ini bukan bidangnya, namun dia ditugaskan kesini.

Ia membuka pintu gudang. Matanya melebar sejenak melihat sosok yang di ikat dengan tali di bangku.

Kaito Kid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kid membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, tubuhnya sudah tak terikat lagi, melainkan duduk menyender ke dinding. Tali dan bangku yang tadi mengikatnya ada di pojok ruangan.

Srek..

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang 'agak' berat menimpa bahunya. _**Apa? Perasaan tadi aku sendiri, deh... **_Batinnya.

_**Tunggu.. Kenapa bisa ada gadis ini disini?! HUWAA! MAMA! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU SUDAH NGGAK PERJAKA LAGI?! NOO! AOKO, PAPA, MAMA, MAAPIN AKUUU! HUWAA! **_Kid langsung saja berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Hmh.." Gadis itu terbangun.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, ya. Maaf, aku ketiduran."

Kaito langsung membatin; _**Dia polisi, tapi kenapa nggak menyerahkan aku ke rekannya aja? **_

"Sekarang jam 2 subuh, kalau kamu mau kabur, kabur aja sana." dia berkata dengan entengnya.

"Mau kuantar pulang, Nona?" Kid berkata 'sok manis'.

"Nggak usah, apartemenku deket kok. Sana, daripada ada yang liat," katanya.

"Gak apa, kan gak baik anak gadis kayak nona pulang sendiri malem-malem begini?" tawarnya.

"Terserah, deh."

"H-hah?!"

Matanya melebar melihat mereka sudah melayang dengan gantole kesayangan Kid, satu tangannya di-gunakan untuk menggendong Yuki, sedangkan satunya lagi untuk memegang gantole, kita semua tau, tentu saja...

"G-gak mungkin!"

"Yah, sebut saja keajaiban Kaito Kid!" Jawab Kid.

Yuki adalah seorang polwan berbakat, paras dewi-nya; dengan mata hitam jelaga juga dengan rambut berwarna hijau seperti Hatsune Miku; membuat dia punya lebih dari 2 gudang fans baik dari kaum Adam ataupun kaum Hawa, baik yang pernah di temuinya atau tidak, baik yang dikenalnya atau tidak, baik polisi maupun tidak.

Namun, _**suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal pernah bertemu denganku, Kid.. Dan aku tidak ingin terjadi, karena itu... karna itu... karena itu.. segera...**_

"Turunkan aku, Kid!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

_**Aku sebenarnya tak masalah di antar pulang olehmu, Kaito Kid.. **_

"Karena kau akan mendapat masalah!"

_**Tapi para Nee? Danzo? Bagaimana? Apa mereka mau? Apa mereka akan membiarkan? Mereka mengincarku! Hanya 3 orang yang tetap bertahan hidup-hidup setelah masuk ke apartemenku, dan mereka kini tinggal di apartemenku... bersamaku... Haru-nee, neesan-ku.. Menma-kun, adikku yang lebih muda 1 tahun dariku.. Sai-kun, kembar tak serupa-ku yang dulu anggota Nee, dan sudah ku hilangkan ingatannya tentang rahasia-rahasia Nee, agar dia tak diusik Nee.. **_

"Dari orangtuamu, ya?"

_**Orangtuaku tidak peduli padaku.. **_

"Bukan.. Orangtuaku tidak akan peduli.."

"Hah? Lalu, kalau begitu.. Kenapa?"

_**Danzo! Nee! Mereka akan membunuhmu kalau kau berusaha melindungiku dari mereka! Bahkan Sai-kun, Haru-nee, dan Menma-kun beruntung tetap bertahan hidup karena tak mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Nee! **_

"..."

_**Sai-kun memang hanya di hilangkan ingatannya tentang kenyataan kalau dia pernah menjadi anggota Nee, juga rahasia-rahasia Nee yang dia ketahui oleh kami, karena kami tak mau dia di-usik, paling parahnya.. Di bunuh oleh Nee! Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Kid?**_

Keduanya hening...

_**Tunggu, perasaan apa ini?**_

"Sudah sampai," ucap Kid.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau rumahku?"

"_**Secret!**_" Kata Kid.

"Yuki! Kenapa kau baru pulang?!" _**SAI?!**_

"KID?!" Serunya Sai.

"Ahem.. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, ya?" Kid berkata dengan senyum jenaka.

"Ohya, kenapa kalian tidak menyerahkanku begitu melihatku ke polisi?" Tanya Kid.

Haru dan Menma tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sai dan Yuki.

"Sudah seharusnya semua orang punya rahasia, kan?" Haru ber-kata, Menma kemudian mengangguk.

"Kami punya rahasia yang jauh lebih berat dan kejam.." kata Yuki.

"..Dari rahasiamu, Kid." kata Sai.

"Juga masa lalu yang lebih kelam darimu," kata Menma.

"Jadi, intinya.. Kita sama-sama punya rahasia, jadi; pergilah, Kid." perkataan Haru, diiringi dengan merpati putih yang terbang ke pundak Yuki.

_**Thanks, Kid! **_Yuki membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi!**

**Yuchan kembali lagi! **

**Err.. Entah kenapa rasanya panggilan 'Yuchan' terlalu kekanakan (contoh: 5 tahun) dan tak sesuai dengan umur saya, yang sebentar lagi 9 (jiah! Sama aja!)**

**Jadi, panggil aja Yuka atau Yuki, oke?**

**Fic kali ini crossover Meitantei Conan-Naruto.**

**Soalnya aku lihat, sedikit banget fic crossover/normal yang ngemasukin OC kedalam ficnya, satu-satunya fic yg menyertakan OC di fandom Meitantei Conan adalah 'Which is Your Identity?' karya author 'GishellaHolidaySuprise', dan saya suka banget!**

**Silahkan coba cari kalau berminat!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 2 - Out from Police Work and Ekoda High School (SMA Ekoda) . **

_**1 saja review dari para readers sekalian, saya akan sangat senang dan menghargai. **_

_**Yang pakai acount akan di balas lewat PM, sedangkan yang guest akan di jawab di chapter selanjutnya. **_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Long Story**_

_**Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito by Aoyama Gosho.**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Setting: Detective Conan's world, Japan.**_

_**Kaito/OC**_

_**Warn: Author Note In The End, please read it :)**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2 - Out from Police and Hi to Ekoda High School (SMA Ekoda)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sai, bisa panggil Menma dan Yuki? Bilang kita akan kumpul di ruang tengah 5 menit lagi." kata Haru.

...

"Yuki, ini tentangmu." Haru berkata.

"Hah? Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau sudah berumur 16 tahun, Yuki. Kau harus lanjutkan sekolahmu. Bukankah itu bisa jadi kedokmu juga? Kau harus 2 identitas, Yuki. Sebagai Shadow Angel, yang menjadi codename-mu.. Juga, sebagai seseorang di dunia siang."

"Tentu.." kata Yuki lirih.

"Ohya, mendapatkan pacar juga.." Kata Sai.

"SAI!"

"Sebentar aku harus melepas lensa kontak sialan ini, juga wig-nya, bolehkan?"

"Hah?! Kenapa kau masih memakainya? Kau bisa pakai ramuannya kan?" Kata Menma bingung.

"Itu masih percobaan, aho-Menma." kata Yuki.

"Kau yang baka!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAAU!"

"KAAU!"

"BERHENTI, ATAU TAK ADA SUSHI DAN RAMEN BAGI KALIAN SELAMA SATU BULAN!" ancam Haru, Yuki dan Mema yang mendengar makanan tercintanya disebut-sebut, keduanya langsung bungkam.

"Nah, Yuki, kau mau pakai nama apa dan sekolah dimana?"

"Nama? Ehm.. Bagaimana kalau Hanabi Rei? Rei-nya kuambil dari kalian.. Haru-nee; Luna Rei, Sai; Kazuto Rei, Baka-Menma; Ryuu Rei."

"Oke, nama sip... Tapi kenapa aku di sebut Baka-Menma, Aho-Yuki?!"

"Kau yang Aho-Menma!"

"SUSHI DAN RAMEN AKAN SEGERA MELAYANG!" Kembali, ancaman keluar dari mulut 'manis' Haru pada dua adiknya itu.

"Noo!"

"Haah," Haru menghela nafas berat. "Sekolah?"

Yuki menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau SMA Ekoda?"

"Yep." kata Sai, "Kita bisa menjaga bersama, kan? Haru-nee adalah wali kelas, aku dan Sai sekelas, mudah untuk membuat Yuki sekelas dengan kita bukan?"

"Ya!" Seru Haru, Sai, dan Yuki menanggapi Menma.

...

"Inspektur Megure, Inspektur Shiratori, bisa kumpulkan semua yang sedang tak bertugas di ruangan pertemuan?"

"Ya, Yuki." jawab Inspektur Megure.

"Tentu," jawab Inspektur Shiratori.

...

"Semuanya, sebelumnya; aku mau ber- terimakasih sekaligus minta maaf."

"Eh? Kenapa, Yu?" tanya Miwako bingung.

Yumi yang beda bagian juga entah kenapa ada disana.

Pokoknya banyak sekali polisi disana; termasuk Takagi, Chiba, Shiratori, dan Megure.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian." JLEGEER!

Para polisi (laki-laki, tentunya) bagai kesambar petir di siang bolong mendengar ucapan polisi berparas dewi itu.

"HAAAAH?!"

"NOOOO!"

"KENAAPAA?!"

"AAAAAA! KENAPA, YUKI?!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Para polisi itu (kecuali Takagi-Chiba-Shiratori -Megure) langsung histeris mendengarnya, membuat Takagi, Chiba, Shiratori dan Megure sweatdrop akut dibuatnya.

"Ano..." Ia berkata sambil tetap sweatdrop. "Aku akan sering-sering kesini kok, tenang saja," katanya.

"Sering-sering kembali, lho, Yu! Kalau tidak.." ancam Miwako dan Yumi

_**Ancaman Haru-nee lebih mengerikan, **_batinnya. "Iya, deh." ia menjawab.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih karna sudah menerima aku disini, aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah mau jadi temanku, dan bekerja sama denganku memecahkan dan menyelesaikan kasus."

Dan suasana haru yang nggak cocok, juga sweatdrop dari Miwako, Yumi, Takagi, Chiba, Shiratori dan Megure.

...

Haru duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, mengoreksi tugas matematika kelas Kaito Kuroba dkk.

_**Lagi-lagi Nakamori-chan yang dapat nilai sempurna, dia memang jenius. Tapi Menma, Yuki dan Sai sesungguhnya lebih jenius dari Nakamori-chan. Nakamori-chan jauh lebih ber-ekspersi dari Nakamori-keibu, tapi Nakamori- chan.. dia terlalu jujur dan tak mau menyakiti orang lain, ini membuatnya lemah. Sangat lemah. Terlalu lemah. **_Pikirnya.

Ia diam-diam memperhatikan Kakashi, guru fisika yang diam-diam ia sukai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_**Dia tak mungkin suka padaku, aku pasti bukan tak masuk ke kritrerianya. Cih.. Kenapa kami harus di buang karena perbedaan mata dan rambut dengan Mamoru dan Moko itu, sih? Ah, sudahlah.. Tak ada gunanya mengutuk masa lalu.. Fokus saja pada masa sekarang, Haru... Lupakan masa lalu! Lupakan! Lupakaan! Fokus! Fokus! **_

...

Menma terdiam melihat paras cantik itu.

Hanabi Hyuuga.

_**Ya, aku memang pengecut. Pe-nge-cut. Seperti kata Baka-Yuki itu. Hanya berani menguntitnya seperti ini, seperti Hinata ke Naruto saja. **_Batinnya.

Ia mengutuk keraguannya untuk menemui Hanabi Hyuuga, gadis yang 2 SMP itu, adik Neji Hyuuga, teman sekelas sekaligus sohib-nya yang menyetujui perasaannya dengan Hanabi, juga adik Hinata Hyuuga, juniornya.

_**AAAH! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Menma Yami?! Pikirkan dunia-mu sendiri! Tapi, kan.. Bukankah Hanabi juga duniaku? AAARGH! Nanti malam aku harus minta misi pada Minato-jisan! **_

Minato Namikaze, adalah adik dari Mamoru Yami, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang memilih menggunakan marga ayahnya, Minato memilih marga ibunya.

Minato sangat marah mengetahui apa yang di lakukan kakaknya, menurutnya; itu sangat keterlaluan, bagaimana kalau ternyata anak-anaknya itu mengambil gen dari buyut/ nenek-kakek mereka? Kakaknya malah tanpa pikir langsung mengusir mereka dan memilih mengurus anak bungsu-nya saja!

Anak bungsunya, yang selalu berusaha keras untuk membuktikan kalau kakak-kakaknya tak dibutuhkan, anak bungsunya yang menganggap kakak-kakak nya adalah sampah tak berguna, dia; Nata Uchiha, benar.. Kakaknya menikahi seorang Uchiha dan berpindah marga menjadi Uchiha karena sudah muak dengan Namikaze, juga tak mau satu marga dengan 'anak-anaknya' yang sudah di buang olehnya.

Minato kemudian menawari mereka (Haru- Menma-Sai-Yuki, yang setelah ini akan kita sebut Yami Siblings) untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

Namun, Yami Siblings itu menolak, dan minta di carikan apartemen murah.

Eh, taunya malah di belikan apartemen mewah yang entah berapa uang di keluarkan paman mereka itu demi sebuah apartemen ini.

Yasudah, lah.

Mereka sadar kalau Minato, Kushina, dan anak mereka; Naruto-Naruko (kembar), menyayangi mereka. Karena itu mereka tak menyia-nyiakan kebaikan mereka, dan membantu mereka, entah itu urusan rumah tangga atau urusan dunia agen.

Ya, Minato memang ketua ke-4 SSO (Secret Soul Organization), dia disebut Yondaime Hokage; Organisasi agen ini di dirikan oleh Hashirama Senju.

_**Hanabi.. Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku?**_

...

Sai menghela nafasnya berat. _**Kenapa nasib Yami Siblings itu selalu buruk, sih? Dari masa lalu sampai percintaan, buruk! **_Rutuknya.

Ino, gadis yang ia sukai, terus-terusan mengumbar-umbar perasaannya pada Sasuke Uchiha. Di depan matanya. Bayangkan! Di. Depan. Matanya. Sendiri.

Dia curhat, dan minta saran untuk mendekati Sasuke dari Sai, karena watak dan wajah Sai mirip Sasuke. Hanya karena itu. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti tak akan kenal satu sama lain walau sekelas.

...

Mereka bertiga sadar sesuatu; orang yang mereka sukai tak mengenal Haru, Sai, dan Menma; mereka mengenal Luna, Kazuto, dan Ryuu.

_**Apakah tak ada harapan? **_

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan; teman baru kalian." Kata 'Luna-sensei'.

Semua mata terpesona pada paras dewinya, oh.. Kecuali Kazuto (Sai) dan Ryuu (Menma)

"Salam kenal, namaku Hanabi Rei, mohon bantuannya." Ia ber-akting polos.

Di SMA Ekoda ini..

Namanya adalah Hanabi Rei.

Semua orang mengenal Hanabi Rei, seorang gadis berparas dewi dengan mata amethyst dan rambut _orange ginger_**. **

Tak ada satupun yang mengenal Yuki Yami disini.

Tak seorangpun.

Bahkan orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Kaitou Kid pun tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak seorangpun kecuali keluargannya.

Ya.

Haru, Menma, dan Sai.

Keluarganya.

Ia sudah membunuh dirinya yang dulu.

Ia yang sekarang adalah yang sekarang.

Masa lalunya yang mengubahnya.

Ia kini mengabaikan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Hanya saja, ia tak tau kenyataan dan masa depan apa yang akan ia hadapi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gimana chapter 2-nya? **_

_**Apa sesuai harapan? Atau nggak?**_

_**Review/PM aja! :D**_

_**Ohya, sy mau buka 'poll' disini. **_

_**1. Pairing Yuki:**_

_**A. Kaito Kid.**_

_**B. Itachi Uchiha**_

_**C. Saguru Hakuba**_

_**D. 'Insert' **_

_**2. Kelanjutan cerita Menma-Hanabi;**_

_**A. Happy ending**_

_**B. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan (Menma) **_

_**C. 'Insert'**_

_**3. Kelanjutan cerita Kakashi-Haru**_

_**A. Happy ending**_

_**B. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan (Haru) **_

_**C. 'Insert'**_

_**4. Kelanjutan cerita Sai-Ino**_

_**A. Happy ending**_

_**B. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan (Sai) **_

_**C. 'Insert'**_

_**5. Mereka bakal jadi..**_

_**A. Dark.**_

_**B. Light.**_

_**C. 'Insert'**_

_**...**_

_**Kalian bisa jawab di PM, Review, atau FB. **_

_**Buat yang pengen tau FB saya, namanya Devita (Vi). Kalau mau invite, tolong kasih tanda dulu kalau kalian dari Fanfiction net. juga. :)**_

_**Chapter 3 - Friend?**_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Long Story**_

_**Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito by Aoyama Gosho.**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Setting: Detective Conan's world, Japan.**_

_**Kaito/OC**_

_**Warn: OOC, OC, AU, Chapter ini menjurus ke 'M' dll. If You Don't like, Don't read, I've warned you :).**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Maaf, saya membuat ff ini agak terburu-buru, kalau nggak buru-buru, nanti ide saya hilang dan cerita ini bakal terbengkalai. Karena itu, polling-nya sy batalin untuk 'pasangan Yuki', sudah di pastikan dia akan sama Kaito. **_

_**Maafkan saya, maafkan saya, maafkan saya, maafkan saya...**_

_**Tapi yang lain masih bisa, kok.**_

_**Polling dibuka sampai saya umumkan, oke? *innocent face, digampar***_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3 - Friend?**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Err... Nakamori-chan," kata Luna-sensei.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk bersama Hakuba-kun dan Yuki duduk dengan Kaito?"

"Tentu, Luna-sensei!"

"Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Banyak, sensei!" Seru seorang siswa.

"Kenapa kami dipanggil dengan marga sementara Hana-chan, Ryuu, dan Kazuto tidak?"

_**Geez.. Najong! Nama gue pake di singkat -singkat n dipakein 'chan' lagi! Najong! **_Oh, kalian pasti tau siapa yang menggerutu.

"Karena mereka bersaudara." Yah, Sai sendiri sebenarnya lebih tua satu tahun dari Menma dan Yuki, namun demi melindungi Menma; dia mau duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Menma.

"Ryuu-kun bersaudara dengan si murid baru yang bodoh itu?! Gak ada mirip-miripnya! Terus Ryuu-kun kan pintar! Dia pasti bodoh!" Seru seorang siswi, ya.. Menma memang jadi idola di kelas ini.

"Hei, kalian mengatai 'bodoh' seorang anak yang lebih pintar dari Aoko Nakamori?" Luna-sensei berkata.

"HAAH?!"

...

_**Ckh! Luna-sensei kejaaaam! Kasih soal kira-kira ngape?! Kalau yang begini Kid juga pusing tujuh keliling! **_Gerutu Kaito dalam hati.

Dia menengok-ngengokkan kepalanya, teman-temannya (baca; hanya Aoko, Saguru, Akako, dan Hanabi, Kazuto, dan Ryuu) nampak bisa mengerjakan dengan baik.

Emangnya soal apa, sih?

JREEENG!

Soal Matematika kelas 3 SD, pertambahan dan pengurangan pecahan.

Emang apa yang bikin mereka susah? Mereka kan udah SMA!

Ternyata, sangat sepele...

Lupa rumus dan caranya!

"Hanabi," kata Luna-sensei. "Kuroba-kun nampaknya kesusahan," _**lebih tepatnya frustasi, **_batin Luna-sensei. "Coba kau bantu dia."

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Segera, Hanabi membantu Kaito menger- jakan tugasnya.

"Makasih, Hanabi!"

"Kembali."

_**Ntu anak baru... Dingin atau judes, sih? Kalau judes, judes bangeeet! **_Gerutu Kaito dalam hati.

...

Pulang Sekolah

"Menma-kun, Sai-kun, Kaito-kun, Yuki-chan, bisa ikut aku ke taman belakang?"

"Tentu, sensei!" Ucap mereka serentak.

...

(Taman belakang)

"Sudah cukup kucing-kucingannya, Kaito Kid."

Mata Kaito melebar, melihat guru dan 3 teman sekelasnya itu meng-elilingi-nya.

"A-apa maksud kalian? Aku memang meng- idolakan Kid, tapi aku bukan Kid."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau justru orang yang kau tolong kala menjadi Kaito Kid, malah mengetahui identitasmu?" 'Luna' berkata sinis.

"Ya." 'Hanabi' berkata datar.

"Bagaimana, Kuroba?" 'Ryuu' menatap Kaito dan menanyakan itu dengan sinis.

"Hah?"

"Cepat jawab, Kid. Aku sudah bosan dengan kucing-kucingan ini." 'Kazuto' ikut-ikutan berkata sinis.

"Dan dengan ini, kucing-kucingan kita akan berakhir, Kai-kun.." Mereka semua berubah, namun ia tak dapat melihat Hanabi R., karena posisinya membelakangi Hanabi R. (kalau readers bingung Hanabi Hyuuga/Hanabi Rei, kalian bisa liat dari yg diatas, Hanabi Hyuuga akan disebut dengan Hanabi biasa, tapi Hanabi Rei akan di sebut Hanabi R.).

Ia sudah hafal suara itu.. _**Hime-chan?! **_

"Hime?" Ia hafal sentuhan kulit lembut itu.

"_Me and Hanabi Rei was a one person."_

Mata merah darah yang menyala-nyala, rambut putih yang menjuntai sepunggung.

"_**You? With him? Don't kidding me." **_

_**"I Doesn't kidding you, Kaito." **_Kaito tau bahwa kini sang 'Hime' sudah serius bicara dengannya.

_**"No Way! What does all this mean?"**_

_**"Okay," **_Sai menyela. _**"We are an agency, we need your help, that's all. We would ask you to join. We the members of the SSO will bend over backwards to help you, yet if you go to the SSO; you become our friends, we would not let our friends suffering or hardship for granted. "**_

_**"That's right." **_Setuju Menma.

Selembar kertas jatuh ke tengah mereka dengan warna tulisan hijau.

_**Percuma saja mengambil langkah untuk melindungi sang puteri, karena pada akhirnya kami yang akan mendapatkan sang putri! Dengarkan aku; semua yang kalian lakukan percuma! **_

_**Sang putri akan aman bersama kami, sebagai sebuah mesin untuk kami menguasai dunia.**_

_**Serahkan saja dia pada kami, bukankah dia hanya mesin bagi kalian juga?**_

_**Dia sudah jadi mesin rusak bagi kalian, biarkan kami memperbaikinya dan mengambilnya menjadi milik kami. **_

_**Oh, tentu saja... Untuk usaha prostitusi kami juga.**_

_**Dia akan jadi barang ekskulisif!**_

_**Semua pria pasti akan langsung tergoda walau baru melihatnya. **_

_**Dan pasti 'hasrat'-nya akan muncul, tanpa harus kuberi perangsang. **_

_**Hahahaha!**_

_**-Danzo. Orochimaru.-**_

"Kau mengerti sekarang, Kaito?"

Kaito menunduk. "Ma-maafkan aku.." Ia terisak.

"Kami butuh kau," kata Menma. "Kami tak bisa biarkan Yuki di dalam genggaman dua orang busuk itu! Ke-'perawan'-an adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi seorang gadis seperti Yuki, entah sudah berapa gadis yang ke-'perawan'-annya melayang karena Ular busuk dan Elang tua bangka busuk itu!" Menma berkata marah.

"Menma, tenangkan dirimu!" Sai berseru.

"Iya, kulit pucat!" jawabnya.

...

"1412," Yusaku bergumam. "Kid..." Lagi. "Kaito Kid..."

_**Benar-benar karakter sempurna untuk Baron Night! **_Serunya riang dalam hati.

"Kid," katanya lagi. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menahan 'hasrat'-mu terhadap seorang gadis," ia menarik nafas. "Itu bisa membuat gadis itu hancur," katanya.

_**Hm, quotes dan saran.. atau nasehat? yang bagus, Yusaku.**_

...

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan, mata sipitnya fokus ke jalan. "Yuki," ia terkekeh.

"Kau adalah kembar tak serupa paling menyebalkan!"

...

"Yusaku?"

"Apa, Yukiko?"

"Aku mau mengunjungi Yuki dan yang lainnya," kata Yukiko. "Boleh, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh," kata Yusaku. "Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi inspirasiku."

"Hei, Yusaku."

"Ya?"

"Matamu akan kucolok, dan tanganmu akan kupotong dan kubuang ke sungai Bengawan Solo di Indonesia kalau kau berani bekerja saat kau di Jepang!" Seru Yukiko, membuat Yusaku sweatdrop akut.

"Sadis sekali sih kau.."

"Bodo!"

"Hwaa! Terimakasih inspirasinya, Yukiko!"

"YUSAKU KUDO!"

...

3 hari kemudian

"Dimana Yuki?" Tanya Yukiko dengan ceria.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

"Menghilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu?!"

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa Danzo dan Orochimaru pelakunya," kata Yusaku.

"Cih." decih Menma. "Ternyata surat waktu itu adalah surat tantangan!" serunya.

"Haah?!" Yukiko dan Yusaku tentu saja terkejut.

Mereka segera menjelaskan tentang surat itu, oh.. Sejarah bagaimana mereka bisa dapat juga, tentu saja mereka tak membocorkan identitas Kid.

Kembali, sebuah surat jatuh kearah mereka; seperti kemarin, teks-nya berwarna hijau...

_**Seorang pemuda sudah mendapatkan Yuki. **_

_**Seperti yang kubilang, dia menjadi barang spesial. **_

_**Dan jangan coba-coba merebutnya dari orang yang sudah mengambilnya. **_

_**Kenapa? Percuma. **_

_**-Orochimaru-**_

"Br*ngs*k kau, Orochimaru!" Seru Menma marah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Menma!"

"Sekarang," kata Yukiko. "Kita hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa untuk Yuki!" lanjutnya.

...

"Hiks... Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku?" Kata gadis itu.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau adalah imotou kembar tak serupa paling menyebalkan, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa?"

"Tentu saja, Baka-Subaru-nii. Cih. Padahal aku baru mau latihan buat drama sialan itu." ujarnya kesal pada kakak kembar tak serupanya itu, ia kemudian duduk dan memeluk guling.

Subaru Okiya. Lebih tepatnya...

Subaru Yami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tau kenapa Ular tua br*ngs*k itu bilang kau barang 'eksklusif."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Wajahmu imut, dada-mu.."

"HEAAHH!"

BAAAAGH!

"Jangan berani katakan itu didepanku, Subaru Yami!"

Belum selesai bicara, Subaru sudah di hantam kepalan tangan gadis itu, Yuki Yami.

"Wadaw..." Ia mengusap pipinya yang memar parah.

"Aku ambil P3K dulu," kata Subaru.

...

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sang imouto sudah tidur nyenyak di kamar yang di sediakan baginya.

"Oyasumi, Yuki." ia berkata sambil mematikan lampu.

Tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu berbisik menjawabnya; "Oyasumi, Subaru-nii."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Udah makin abal aja ini fanfic. 3 chapter dalam 2 hari! Walau chapter 3-nya di update di hari ketiga, sih *nyengir ala Shinichi*. **_

_**Gimana? Ini fanfic udah kayak Super Sonic aja jalannya! **_

_**Oke, satu hal yang kembali saya beritau dari chapter sebelumnya; **_

_**1 saja review dari para readers sekalian, saya akan sangat senang dan menghargai. **_

_**Yang pakai acount akan di balas lewat PM, sedangkan yang guest akan di jawab di chapter selanjutnya. **_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Long Story**_

_**Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito by Aoyama Gosho.**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Setting: Detective Conan's world, Japan.**_

_**Kaito/OC**_

_**Warn: OOC, OC, AU. If You Don't like, Don't read, I've warned you :).**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Maaf, saya membuat ff ini agak terburu-buru, kalau nggak buru-buru, nanti ide saya hilang dan cerita ini bakal terbengkalai. Karena itu, polling-nya sy batalin untuk 'pasangan Yuki', sudah di pastikan dia akan sama Kaito. **_

_**Maafkan saya, maafkan saya, maafkan saya, maafkan saya...**_

_**Tapi yang lain masih bisa, kok.**_

_**Polling dibuka sampai saya umumkan, oke? *innocent face, digampar***_

_**Ohya, saya pernah bilang Yuki n Sai itu kembar tak serupa, itu TYPO. MURNI TYPO. Yuki itu kembar tak serupa-nya sama Subaru.**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 4 - Akemi Miyano.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mata _**crimson**_-nya melirik kesana-kemari, "Subaru Yami, akan kubunuh kau." umpatnya.

Pasalnya, pemuda yang berambut -warna yang mirip pink itu dan bermata hijau itu berjanji akan mengenalkan kekasihnya pada adik kembarnya itu, -Yuki Yami.

"Hei!" serunya, "Yuki!"

"Hei, Baka-nii."

"Ya?"

"KUBUNUH KAU, HEAAH!" Ia mengayunkan pedang katana yang entah dia dapat dari mana, untung saja; taman sedang sepi karena waktu jogging dan mengajak hewan jalan-jalan sudah lewat dan anak-anak sedang sekolah sekarang.

"UWAAH! APA SALAHKU?!"

"SALAHMU KARENA TERLAMBAT!"

Masami Hirota, gadis berambut coklat dan bermata biru dibelakangnya tertawa kecil.

"Halo," sapa Yuki. "Shuichi Yuki, adik kembar tak serupa si baka Shuichi Akai ini."

"Hai," balas Masami. "Masami Hirota."

Perkataan sinis terdengar; "Mengaku saja, kalian bukan dari marga Shuichi, tapi Yami kan? Yuki? Dan berhenti menggunakan nama agen FBI itu, Subaru. Aku tau dia masih di luar negeri bersama Masumi Sera!" Oh, dari Masami rupanya.

"Hahaha, dia sahabatku, dia tak masalah kok aku menyamar sebagai dirinya di Jepang, karena aku menyalurkan hampir semua informasi yang aku dapat sebagai Shuichi Akai disini. Dan, hei.. Berterimakasih lah pada Yuki karena dia yang menyelamatkan nyawamu waktu kau ditembak Gin, kalau tidak kau mungkin sudah menyusul orangtuamu sekarang!"

Ya, benar; saat ditembak oleh Gin; dua orang berjubah membawa Akemi dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dua orang itu adalah Subaru dan Yuki, kini Akemi tinggal di sebuah apartemen biasa (tak ingin menarik perhatian) dengan identitas seorang gadis ramah, santun, dan baik hati bernama Yuka Ai.

"Berhenti menggunakan nama orang, dan gunakan namamu sendiri, Akemi Miyano." jawaban yang lebih sinis dari pertanyaan sinis tadi.

"Kalian berdua..-"

"DIAM!" Gertak dua perempuan itu.

"Aku tau identitasmu, Bourbon, Vermouth, dan adikmu, Akemi." ia tersenyum.

Kemudian melanjutkan; "Kau tau apa tentang SSO?"

"Tidak," katanya. "Aku hanya tau kalau pemimpin kalian adalah orang yang benar-benar membenci Big Boss, GDQCR VKLPXUD."

"Hoo.. kau mau gunakan sandi Caesar untuk melawan ahli sandi Caesar, huh? Tak masalah, bagiku." Yuki berkata sinis. (*Sandi Caesar; Sandi yang digunakan Julius Caesar untuk bicara dengan jendral-jendral perangnya).

"Memang kau tau apa artinya?"

"Danzo Shimura." si Sulung Miyano itu langsung saja terdiam di tempat bagai patung.

Ini adalah kali pertama dia kalah dalam sandi Caesar, dia bahkan baru tau kalau sandi Caesar tadi artinya 'Danzo Shimura', Big Boss-nya, orang yang memerintahnya, DULU.

"Akemi," Subaru berkata.

"Tidak ada yang boleh tau kalau kau sudah tau siapa Big Boss sesungguhnya."

"Ya," Akemi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau benar.. Terimakasih, Yuki."

"_**No problem, Akemi. **_Suatu saat nanti kamu bakal jadi kakak iparku kan?"

"BAKA-YUKI!" teriak Subaru marah sekali- gus malu.

"AHO-SUBARU!" tuding Yuki sambil menunjuk Subaru.

"DASAR KAU ADIK KURANG AJAR!"

"BUODO!"

"BAKA-YUUKII!"

"AHO-SUBARU!"

"RAAARGH!"

"Hihihihi.. Hahahahah.."

Ya, diakhiri raungan marah Subaru dan tawa Akemi.

Tak lama, mereka berjalan pulang; Yuki dan Subaru ke Kediaman Kudo, sementara Akemi diantar pulang ke rumahnya.

...

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Tooru (Tooru Amuro), yang kini merangkap sebagai _**waiter **_cafe 'Coffe Poirot' ini, yah.. mungkin bisa dibilang pekerjaan sampingan dari pekerjaannya yang asli (you know), karena dia dapat gaji dari pekerjaan sampingan ini.

"Seperti biasa saja," kata Kogoro.

"Baik," Tooru segera pergi dan memberikan catatan pada juru masak di dapur.

Tak lama, ia kembali; "Ini dia," katanya.

Ia segera pergi ke ruang bawah tanah; berusaha meng-hack sebuah situs (sepertinya) dengan komputernya.

Di atas; Ran berkata; "Kok aku mendengar bunyi dari bawah, ya?"

"Ah, palingan bunyi angin," jawab Kogoro cuek.

Kembali ke Tooru.

"Password?"

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Kalian biasa bagaimana?" Tanya Tooru. **_

_**"Tanggal lahir?" Ran menjawab. **_

_**"Kalau aku, pakai namaku; "Kogoro", jadi 5563." Jawab Kogoro, yang malah membocorkan kata sandinya. **_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_**5.. 5.. 6.. 3.. **_Batin Tooru.

Ia tersenyum puas ketika situs, yang entah kenapa terdapat gambar Kogoro yang sedang tersenyum.

_**Yang dikirim hari ini bukan foto.. tapi, video. **_Batinnya lagi.

'!' Matanya melebar saat memutar video tersebut.

_"Dengar, ya! Sampai teman kalian datang.. Kalian harus terus bersembunyi disini!" _Seru seorang perempuan dewasa berambut coklat.

Ia mem-pause video dan melihat ke jarinya, _**Mystery train pass ring, kereta ekspress Bell-tree.. **_

Ia kemudian melihat lagi. _**Ng? Komputer ini disadap... Siapa?! **_

Bila kita melihat ke kediaman Kudo, kita akan tau siapa.

Ya, dua bersaudara Yami.

Subaru duduk dengan tenang sambil minum segelas _**bourbon **_di hadapan sebuah komputer, kalau di perhatikan, dia tak duduk tepat di tengah.

Kenapa? Karena sang adik duduk di sampingnya sambil memegang sebuah _**handy-cam.**_

Satu piring besar _**french fries **_dan satu botol bir _**bourbon **_tersaji di samping komputer.

"_**Bourbon**_?" Subaru berkata menawari.

"_**No, thanks. **_Aku makan kentang gorengnya saja." Yuki menjawab sambil mengambil sebuah _**french fries **_dari piring.

"_**No problem, **_lagipula ini yang nyiapin semua kamu kan?"

"Hm.." ia berkata sambil mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hebat juga kamu bisa nyadap komputer-nya _**bourbon**_."

"Hahaha, aku gitu loh."

Pemuda itu membanggakan dirinya.

Ia diam-diam melirik adik-nya itu dengan sedih.

Adiknya sudah mengalami masa hidup yang begitu berat. Begitu pula dengan Haru, kakaknya (Haru adalah anak pertama), Sai; adiknya sekaligus kakak Yuki, juga Menma anak anak paling muda (ke-5), kalau Hana Uchiha tak dihitung.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, _**kuharap kau bisa bertahan dengan semua kemungkin- an terjadi. **_Batinnya, kemudian melanjutkan sadap-menyadap dengan _**bourbon**_, habis si baka itu mau nyadap komputernya juga, sih.

"Udah direkam, belum?"

"Udah dari tadi," jawab Yuki; dalam hati ia berfikir; _**dasar baka, kau kan sudah melihat aku merekam dari tadi, masih tanya lagi!**_

...

Mata Sai melebar melihat surat dari adiknya itu yang ditulis dengan tinta merah, yang artinya **TIDAK BISA DI GANGGU GUGAT**.

_**Aku baik-baik saja disini bersama Pink-niisan. Kami punya kasus khusus HANYA UNTUK kami berdua. **_

_**Jadi, jangan coba-coba ikut campur! **_

_**Ini urusan kami, 'The Not Identical Twins Amazing Detective', ingat julukan kami itu? **_

_**Jadi, kuperingatkan sekali lagi:**_

_**JANGAN COBA-COBA IKUT CAMPUR!**_

_**Yuki. **_

...

"Mau dengar lagu 'Love Is An Open Door'-nya Frozen?" Tawar Subaru.

"Udah sering." Yuki menjawab.

"Suer?"

"Duer."

"Super?"

"Duper."

"Yuki blo*n."

"Subaru g*bl*k."

"Sialan."

"Bodo."

"Hiaaat!"

"Ciaaat!"

"HIAAT!"

"CIAAT!"

"HYAAA!"

"CHIAAT!"

"BOURBON!"

"GIN!"

"VODKA!"

"CALVADOS!"

"PISCO!"

"Wait.. Apaan, nih? Dasar baka kalian berdua!"

"AKEMI?!" (Subaru)

"MIYANO?!" (Yuki)

GEDUBRAK!

...

_**Mangkin abal lagi!**_

_**Maap, pengerjaan chapter ini sampe jam 12 siang sampai setengah 10 malam Rabu, Juni tanggal 25. **_

_**Jadi, updatenya Kamis, Juni tanggal 26 d^_^v (jempol + peace). **_

_**Cerita ini butuh banget inspirasi, kritik, dan saran. :), bolehkah saya minta reviewnya, Minnasan?**_

_**Satu saja, saya akan merasa sangaaat bahagia :) **_

_***saya nggak bohong! Kalau bohong, nanti bisa-bisa hidung saya jadi panjang kayak Pinokio! OGAH!***_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
